Chapter One- The Beginning
by alexishinton36
Summary: Nick and Judy have just gotten Bellwether thrown in jail for the savage attacks and their friendship is strengthening, but will Judy s Wandering mind make them closer, or tear them apart for good?
1. Chapter One- The Beginning

After we got assistant mayor Bellwether thrown in jail for the savage attacks, there was a huge ceremony. Nick and I got medals and had to give a speech in front of the whole city. He was nervous, having never been in front of a group of people who were praising him before. But he had a knack for being the center of attention and warmed up to the crowd really fast. After the ceremony and the millions of conversations with random people who wanted some of the glory, Nick and I headed home. The car ride was very quiet for most of the time until eventually I couldn't stand it anymore so I turned on the radio. I started humming along to one of Gazelles top songs when I see Nick look over at me in the corner of my eye. I look over towards him with a questioning look, and he gives me a smile.

"That was fun, I've never seen so many people before in my life and I live here!" He says happily. I smile and shake my head with a small chuckle.

"Yeah it was pretty great wasn't it?" I say. "It can be like that all the time you know….. people always praising you and looking up at you with smiling faces. They'll always trust you and you won't be the sly fox that everyone makes you out to be, if you want that is."

"You think I could Judy? You really think they'd let a fox be a cop?"

"After what you've already done for them, I think it'd be a piece of cake." "Here", I say as I reach across him into the glove department, "I kept the application you started to fill out."

"Why'd you keep it?"

"In case you changed your mind" I said, sheepishly. "Besides I could use a partner, and I only get to hand out a few of those papers. Don't want to waste anymore." I say as I pull into the driveway of Nick's house.

"Here we are" I say with a sigh as I look over at Nick.

"Would you maybe like to come inside for a drink?" He asks, if he didn't already have red fur I'm sure his cheeks would be bright with the shy embarrassment that is as plain as day on his face.

"Sure" I say trying to save his ego a little bit, although I was really tired and honestly just wanted to go home and go to sleep. We both get out of the car and walk up the stairs to his apartment. He fumbles with his keys for a minute, obviously nervous. I chuckle and look down as he looks at me with an apologetic face and finally unlocks the door.

"Sorry, I've never had anyone over before." He says. "Would you like a drink? Or something to eat maybe?" He says.

"A drink would be nice thank you" I say as I look around his apartment. It's a quaint place, the walls are painted green like his eyes and the hardwood floors are a dark oak. The living room is simple, a leather chair in the corner with a matching couch through the center of the room facing his flat screen tv with a glass coffee table in between. There's a painting of a church in a meadow of wild flowers on one wall and on another is a picture of what looks to be a young Nick and an older woman, I'm assuming is his mom. Leading off from the living room is the kitchen where nick goes to get the drinks and a hallway that leads to the rest of the house. I sit down on the couch and continue to take in my surroundings while I wait for Nick to return. A few second later nick returns holding two glasses.

"I got us some sweet tea, I hope that's ok. I don't really know what you like."

"Sweet tea is fine thank you" I say as I take the glass from his hand and take a sip. Letting the cool drink slide down my dry throat. I hadn't realized it was until I took a drink, I guess all that talking today really took its toll. I set the glass down and look over at Nick who is holding his tea and twiddling his thumbs. He glances up and sees me staring at him and the embarrassed look shoots back onto his face. His ears droop a little like they always do when he gets in trouble. It's actually kind of cute. The second this thought enters my mind I turn my head away from him. Why would I think something like that? I mean, he's a fox, I'm a bunny, there's absolutely no way it would work. I turn back and look at him and he's staring at me with a questioning look.

"Are you okay Judy?" He asks.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little tired is all, it's been a long day."

"Yes it has." He says, "I'm sorry I'm so bad at this, I don't normally do the host thing." He states with a shy nervous chuckle.

"Really, it's fine" I say trying to calm him down. Why is he so nervous? I think to myself. The thought from before rises back into my mind and I'm forced to look away again.

"How long have you lived in Zootopia, Nick?" I ask him, trying once again to break the tension.

"Ever since I was a pup. My mom moved here as soon as she graduated college and got a job as a bank manager, that's where she met my dad. They dated a few years and then got married and that's when they had me."

"They let a fox manage a bank?" I say baffled.

"Yea, she was top of her class and didn't have a record. Plus she was easy on the eyes." He says with a smile of remembrance. "Most people just trusted her."

"Are you two close?" I ask.

"We were… she died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick." I say placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks towards it and a tear slides down his cheek and falls on my resting hand.

"It's fine." He says. "I'm over it now." He shakes his head and wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry." he says. "This must be the most awkward situation you've ever been in."

"No, trust me, I've been in worse." I say. "It's okay to be upset about it. If either of my parents had died I'd be really upset too." I say, the rising need to curl up in his lap and hug him brings another round of embarrassment. How could I be thinking of Nick like that.

"Yea well I never knew my dad so it didn't really bug me when I found out he'd passed on, and my mom's in a better place now." He says, obviously trying to cover up the sadness he showed before. I look over at the clock on the wall and realize it's a quarter till midnight.

"Goodness it's gotten late!" I say standing."I'm really sorry to leave you Nick but I really need to get home and get some rest. I've got a busy day at work tomorrow." I say as I grab my keys and phone and head to the door. "Don't forget to fill out that application." I say with a wink.

"I won't… and Judy…" he says slowly "Thanks for staying. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Anytime." I say with a smile as I turn and head out the door and down the sidewalk to my car. I slide in and sit behind the steering wheel, thinking of all the thoughts I'd had about Nick inside. There's no way in the world anything could happen between us. I mean our biology wouldn't allow it. Besides I'm sure he doesn't look at me in any way like that. It would never work out. I must really be tired is all, it's been a long day and I've spent most of the past week with him. I'm sure it's nothing just my mind doing a little wandering. I say as I start my car and start to drive down the street. Just a little wandering.


	2. Chapter Two- Accepted

The next day I picked up Nick on my way to work so he could turn in his application. Chief and Nick talked for a while in his office. I wasn't allowed in during the interview, but I kept my fingers crossed. I was pretty sure Nick was gonna get in. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, they both walk out of Chief Bogo's office. Nick turns and shakes his hand and thanks him for his time and then walks toward me with a smile on his face. I stare at him waiting for an explanation, but he just continues walking, giving me a wink as he passes. I run to catch up with him.

"What happened? What did he say? Did it go good?" I bombard him with questions, eagerly waiting on what he would say.

"I think it went good." He says nonchalantly.

"Good? What do you mean by good?" I say exasperatingly. Why won't he just tell me. He smiles and laughs when he looks at my face. He hands me a slip of paper and starts walking again. I look down at it and read the print.

 **Referral for Police Academy of Zootopia**

 **Attendee:** Nick Wilde

 **Entry admissions due no later than September 13th**

 **Meet for roll call in the Main office to check**

 **in with your Officer in charge.**

I stare at it in astonishment. He actually got in! A smile beams on my face as I look up at him.

"You did it!" I yell and jump up to give him a hug. "I'm so proud of you Nick." He rolls his eyes.

"You bunnies get so emotional." He chuckles, "There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't get in. With a great partner like you cheering me on, there's no way I could fail." I blush at his compliment.

"We aren't partners yet, you have to get through the academy first." I say, a serious tone taking over now. "If you don't pass then you don't get on the force. Which means from now until you start, I'm your training coach." He looks down at me with a look of fearful worry.

"You're my trainer?" He says.

"Yep so no more sweets or sodas, only healthy foods and water. Every morning we'll get up at five and run two miles and every other afternoon we'll hit the gym. Don't want to over do it but, we have to get rid of this flab." I say jokingly as I poke him in the side.

"Your kidding right?" He says. I smile and start walking to the assignment room.

"See you tomorrow Nick." I say.

"Judy come back here, I mean it! You were just kidding right? You can't be serious!" He yells behind me. Dumb fox, doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter Three- The Feelings Grow

The rest of the day was pretty boring. There weren't any big cases since we finished the savage attacks. All we had now are your usual vandalism, street gang type stuff. Most of the cases I didn't even have to leave my office to figure out. Mrs. Chandler called in a report of a robbery, claims someone stole her radio and silverware. But knowing Mrs. Chandler she probably just misplaced them. She's getting older and is having trouble remembering things. Just the other day I ran into her at the grocery store, she couldn't find her car keys. Swore up and down she put them in her purse, because that's where she always puts them. But after dumping out her purse and sorting through the contents three times, we still couldn't find them. They ended up still being in her car with the engine running. The others were all pretty much up the same alley. I look up at the clock and see it's five till three. Surely Chief won't get too mad if I clock out five minutes early. I think as I walk towards the front desk where our check in/out cards are. I wave at Clawhouser and walk out the door towards my car. On the drive home my thoughts turn towards Nick. I'm proud of him for making it into the academy, it's not as easy as it looks. I remember when I first tried to get In. Everybody laughing at me for being a bunny, telling me I'd never make it. All the initiation officers scoffing down at me. He's gonna make a great cop, if he completes the academy he'll be the first fox on the force. Of course chief bogo won't be all that impressed he never is with the newbies. I laugh at this thought. After he becomes my partner we'll spend all our time together, it will be so much fun. Just the two of us cracking cases and solving mysteries. My thoughts then decide to wander back to last night at his house. It might be nice to spend a lot of time with him. Those bright green eyes and soft red fur, his smile….. knock it off Judy what're you doing. This is nothing, your just friends, nothing more nothing less. You need to get these thoughts out of your head. But I realized part of me didn't want to stop thinking about him, part of me liked the idea, liked entertaining the thought of him and me. I can't tell Nick about this it could ruin everything. But what if he feels the same way, what if he wants this too. I shake my head, no, it's too risky. I've made up my mind I'm not going to tell him about these new thoughts I have for him. For now anyways.


	4. Chapter Four- Training

The next day I wake up bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to start Nicks training to get him ready for the academy. I get dressed and grab a granola bar on the way out the door. On my way to Nick's house I remind myself to not say anything to him about the feelings I may or may not have for him. But that doesn't mean you can't try and see if he feels the same. A voice creeps inside my head. You don't have to tell him but just drop a hint or two and see if he takes it. It can't hurt to try, and you could end up with him if it works. My conscious had a point. It wouldn't hurt to try and if he doesn't take the bait then I can just drop it, forget it ever happened. I nod my head in satisfaction as I pull into his driveway. I skip up to the door and tap on it three times. A few seconds later I hear footsteps inside the house and then here someone jiggle the lock. A groggy still half asleep Nick opens the door.

"Judy?" He asks with a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"We start your training today remember?" I say happily.

"Not today Judy, it's too early and I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You can make excuses all day Nick, if you don't start today then you'll never start. Come on let's get you ready to go." I say as I walk past him into his apartment. "I'll make some coffee for you, now go get dressed." I say turning around. I look him up and down and realize he's only wearing his boxers, he was mostly covered by the door earlier that's why I must not have noticed. I look away blushing. He looks down at himself and must have the same realization I had because that embarrassed expression came back on his face.

"Yeah I'll go do that." He says turning and walking down the hallway towards his room. I turn towards the kitchen trying to shake the image of Nick in his underwear out of my mind. I find the coffee grounds and the filter and start the coffee. A few minutes later Nick returns now in a t-shirt and shorts. He yawns again and sits on the stool at his bar.

"Do we have to go out this early every morning?" He asks.

"Yep," I say pouring two cups of coffee. "It's the only way to get you ready for school in a few weeks." He groans and lays his head down on the table. I slide his cup towards him and he sits up and takes a drink.

"Fine." he says," But don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Deal." I say as I jump down from the stool and grab my car keys. "Now let's get going."

A few minutes later we pull up at the park in Nick's neighborhood. I scoped it out yesterday and made some markers along the running path. I zip up my jacket and start doing my pre-run stretches. I turn to look at Nick and realize that he's staring at me. I turn away fast and blush again. I seem to be doing that a lot here lately. I silently hope he didn't notice me noticing him staring at me. I finish my stretches and wait on him to finish his. I laugh as he tries to touch his toes and fails. He looks up at me and grins.

"I'm done" He says. "Let's do this."

Two and a half hours later Nick and I are sitting on a bench on the side of the track. Nick is trying to catch his breath while I'm sitting and looking at the birds in the trees.

"What do you think it's like to fly?" I ask imagining getting to explore the world and feeling the wind on my face.

" I don't know." He says, "but I'm sure it's better than running." I chuckle and shake my head.

"This is only day one, we have three more weeks of this before you go to the academy and it's even harder there than I'm being." He sighs and leans over so his head is resting on my shoulder. I blush and a tingling feeling starts moving around my stomach as my arms become covered in goosebumps. How could This be happening already? I just realized I liked Nick not even a day ago.

"Come on." I say rushedly, "I have to go to work, and you have to go do whatever it is you do when I'm not around." Nick groans.

"I'm going to bed and never getting up again."

"After I get off we need to head to the gym so you can work on your core and arm strength."

"I swear sometimes carrots, you're the biggest killjoy in the world."

"You know you love me." I blush instantly remembering the first time he said that to me in the car. I had said yes but I hadn't really thought about if I really did or not.

"Do I?" He replies smiling over at me. "Yes, yes I do."


	5. Chapter Five- The Kiss

A few weeks later it was time for Nick to go to the academy. My feelings had grown tremendously and I didn't want him to go, I still hadn't told him or attempted to see if he liked me back or anything. I kept trying but never could find the right way or right place. The only indication I'd gotten was when he stares at me while I'm stretching or working out at the gym. I guess this is my last chance, I think to myself. I offered to give him a ride to the bus stop that would cart him off to the Academy. Nick was being unusually quiet due to nerves, I on the other hand was being silent due to a completely different reason. How was I going to bring up my feelings for Nick to him without ruining our friendship? I must have looked worried because just then Nick asked me why I was being so serious.

"Just got a lot on my mind." I replied shakily.

"Like what?" he looks at me questioningly. Now or never I think to myself as I push out a huff of air.

"What would you do if you had a bestfriend that you had never really looked at before as anything more than a friend, that you suddenly realized you had feelings for them. And then said feelings grew to become stronger until you thought you were going to explode if you didn't tell them?" I look up at him, feeling the heat rushing to my cheeks knowing I probably look like a tomato. He looks at me for a second and then looks down at his hands in his lap before finally turning and looking out the window. Oh no, I think. I ruined it he's never gonna talk to me again. I'm so stupid. I choke back tears and focus on my driving, trying to hold it together until I drop off Nick. I was wishing that I was anywhere but there at that moment when he finally says…

"I don't know, I guess I'd look at my options and decide the best way to approach the situation." He says, turning to look at me again. "If they were one of my best friends and I didn't think they liked me back or I wasn't sure then I probably wouldn't do anything until I was for sure." I look over at him and then back at the road.

"Oh… Ok." I say back unable to think of anything else to say to him. The heat is returning to my cheeks and I have a mini anxiety attack inside my head.

"Who is it, Judy?" He asks me. "You know you can tell me anything right?" He looks at me and gives me a warm, welcoming smile. I realize in that instant that if I don't come out now I'm going to have to wait 2 months before I see him again. I gather up all my courage and take deep breath preparing myself for what I'm about to do when all of a sudden Nick lurches across the center console and his mouth is pressed against mine before I have time to register what's going on. I lean into the kiss and grasp onto his neck making the space in between us disappear. He pulls back and stares at me breathing deeply. My mind is blank, I can't think of a single thing to say. Did he really just kiss me? I bite my cheek to see if I'm at home sleeping and this is just a crazy dream of some sort. But Nicks still there staring at me with his dark green eyes.

"I love you Judy…"

I stutter completely lost for words, my mind races trying to find anything to say to him that describes how I feel about what just happened. Nick looks away, hurt by my lack of a reply to his statement. Just then the bus that was coming to take Nick away pulls into the parking lot. He grabs his bag and opens the passenger door.

"Goodbye Judy." He says in the most solemn tone I have ever heard.

"Nick wait!" I yell at his back as I jump out of the car and run towards him. He turns around right as I jump into his arms and plant another huge kiss on his lips. Butterflies explode in my stomach with the realization that I've kissed him twice now. His lips are soft and I seem to melt into him. I pull back and stare into his eyes once more.

"I love you too, Nick." He smiles up at me and I climb off of him and look around. A bunch of other animals have stopped to stare at us and are now looking away and fast walking down the street. I turn to Nick who is standing in the parking lot staring at me with the biggest grin on his face.

"Sly bunny." He says with a wink.

"Dumb fox." I say turning back to my car. "See you in two months." I hop into my car and watch him climb onto the bus that is going to separate us for the next two months.


	6. Chapter Six- The Realization

The first month seemed to go by fairly quickly, I tried my best to stay in my normal routine but it was hard without Nick around to pick me up off my feet on my bad days or to joke around with me on my good days. But, as the second month came to an end, the world seemed to come to a stand still. Every day seemed like a century that never ended until there was only one day left before he was supposed to return home. We'd skyped and emailed a lot the first few weeks but as his training intensified our talks had grown less and less until we stopped talking altogether. I wasn't sure how we'd be when we were actually standing face to face, would it be awkward or would we just go from where we left off? What if we went on acting like nothing happened? I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to see him and that would be good enough for me.

I begged the clock to go by faster so I could go home and go to sleep and then meet Nick at the bus stop in the morning. But the more I begged the slower time seemed to tick by. After what seemed like centuries it was finally time for me to get off work. I was halfway home before I remembered I needed to go to the grocery store to get some food for Nick for when he got home. I made a U-turn and headed to the store, silently cursing the world for not making the day go by faster.

At the store I keep reminding myself that I'm buying for a fox. I go up the meat section and my stomach drops as I see all the dead animals on display. I never really thought about the fact that Nick eats other animals. Which ones does he eat anyways? I almost faint as I realize Foxes number one food group are rabbits. I walk away as quickly as I can, he can get his meat himself. I rush through the rest of the store grabbing only the essentials and check out.

On the way home I keep getting sicker and sicker. My head spinning with the mental image of him eating rabbits and other small animals. This is bad this is really, really bad I think to myself as I pull into my driveway. I go straight to the bathroom and throw up everything I'd eaten that day. I wipe my mouth and turn on the hot water in the shower. I slowly slump into my room and grab a t-shirt and a clean pair of panties. I walk back into the bathroom and get undressed and sit down in the shower letting the warm water slide down my body. Trying to wash the feeling of disgust from my mind and body. I must've sat in there for an hour when the doorbell rang. I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my body as I walk to the door. I open it to a grinning Nick on the other side.

"I thought I'd surprise you by coming home a day early." He says and then his ears droop and the embarrassed face comes on him as he realizes I'm in nothing but a towel. "Sorry," he says looking away, "I didn't realize you were busy. I can come back tomorrow."

I mentally freak out as the sick feeling washes over me full force. I run to the bathroom and let out another round of vomit. Nick rushes into the bathroom after me.

"Judy, are you ok? Do you need anything?" He asks trying to help, not knowing that he's the problem. He steps closer coming to wrap me in a hug, I jerk away and start crying. Nick pulls back, his ears drop back behind his head and a hurt look appears on his face.

"Judy what's wrong? When I left everything was fine, we were fine. Did something happen?" He asks, confusion and hurt exploding on his face.

"I can't do this Nick, I just can't do this. I can't even look at you right now." I wail in between sobs and sniffles. I probably look super unattractive right now, I think to myself. Why does it even matter this will never work out anyways. I scream at my head to shut up and will myself to stop crying.

"What happened Judy? You need to talk to me, we can figure this out." He says reassuringly as he comes to sit on the bathroom floor next me. I look away and my ears un-volunteeringly droop behind my head. "Judy? Please talk to me." He says solemnly. I look up at him and then drop my head as the vision of all those dead animals come back into my mind.

"I went to the grocery store today to get you some food for the week, since you haven't been home in awhile." I start, tears begin brimming in my eyes again and I blink to try and get them to go away.

"It never really occurred to me before that you eat meat…. You eat animals…. You eat rabbits." I say as I start crying again. Nick leans over and pulls me into his arms.

"Oh Judy, you didn't have to get me anything I could've done that, you never should've had to see that. Oh Judy." He says petting my ears and rocking me back and forth. "I don't eat rabbits, Judy, I never have… I just want you to know that. And you don't have to ever worry about what I eat. I won't ever have you do that for me again ok?" I nod my head and snuggle into his side a little more. Letting the warmth surround me as I relax. I realize suddenly that I feel very comfortable with him. I feel his paw underneath my chin pulling my face up to look at his. I stare into his green eyes and he stares into mine as he slowly leans down and kisses me. It's a soft kiss at first, nothing like the first ones we'd had before he left. But sweeter, gentler, more meaningful. Then Nick pulls me closer making the kiss more forceful without losing the original gesture. Our bodies become one it seems as I lose myself in his kiss, my tongue rolling against his, dancing almost in our mouths. I feel his hand slide from my face and over my shoulder to the small of my back. His touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. I don't want it to end but I need air so I pull back and stare up at him again. A smile forms on his face as does one on mine. The butterflies in my stomach are racing around like they're going to burst from my insides. He leans down and gives my forehead a peck before standing up. The cold of the room suddenly washes over me and I long for him to come back into my arms, with his warmth and comfort. He extends a hand toward me, offering to help me up and I take it standing next to him.

"I should probably get going," he says, "It's getting pretty late." He glances down and moves his paw towards my breast, I backup not sure that I'm ready for him to touch me yet.

"Sorry, I just was going to fix your towel. It's hanging a little loose." His red fur covering his embarrassment once more.

"Oh," I say jerking my towel up to cover myself and thinking how stupid I am for thinking he was gonna make such a big move already. "Sorry, I didn't know what you were doing."

"It's fine I understand." He smiles and leans down to kiss me, stopping just before he reaches my lips as if asking for permission. I lean forward and press my mouth to his.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work?" I say after breaking the kiss. I want him to stay longer but I know he's gonna need his sleep if he's going to do good tomorrow.

"Yea, goodnight Judy." He says as he steps out the door. I close it behind him and go sit on the couch. Did that really just happen? I think to myself, playing the last few hours over in my head as if they were a dream that I wasn't sure about. I stretch and realize I'm still in the towel so I go into the bathroom and get dressed. I climb into bed and lay down hoping to dream about Nick and what our future might hold. I close my eyes and drift off into a deep void of nothingness.


	7. Chapter Seven- Coming Out

The night seems to roll by fairly quickly. I wake disappointed at the fact that I didn't dream about Nick, in fact I didn't dream at all. I rush to get dressed, ecstatic about getting to spend the whole day at work with Nick. I hop in my car and race to the station as quickly as I can without speeding. Today would not be a good day to get pulled over.

Once at the station I rush to roll call and scan the room looking for Nicks red fur. I see his ears sticking out at the front of the room and fast walk over to him. Trying my best to look nonchalant as to not draw attention to the burning in my cheeks and the racing of my heart. I hop into the seat next to him just as Chief Bogo walks into the room. I glance over at Nick just in time for him to give me a wink, sending a new rush of heat to my face. Chief hands out the assignments for the week,

"Hopps, you and your new partner Wilde will be on the car races around town. Find out whoś leading them and put a stop to it." Me and Nick grab the case and walk out of the bullpen and across the lobby.

"Judy!" I hear my name across the room. I look over to see Clawhauser waving in my direction. I make my way to where the cheetah is sitting at his desk. "I thought I heard you had a new partner. I never thought it would be a fox though. No offence officer…..?¨"

"Wilde, Nick Wilde. Yeah well me and carrots here go way back. I helped her out with her first case here in Zootopia."

"Oh! You´re the fox Chief was yelling about that week. Yea he does not like you."

"That´s great," I say, "All I need is a partner who the chief hates, he already isn't very happy with me." I say nudging him in the arm with my elbow and giving him a joking smile. I look down to see Clawhauser looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Oooooooooh, I love romance, this is so cute. How long have you two been together?"

"Well…"

"We just got together actually," Nick says cutting me off. I look up at him in surprise, we're a couple now? I didn't realize that we were, not that I wasn't happy to be in a relationship with Nick I just wish he had asked me at least.

"Aww, that's adorable." He says. "What about your guy's' biology though? How is the whole kids thing gonna work?" I freeze stunned. I hadn't thought of kids, I mean yea I had thought about our different biologies but not kids.

"We'll get to that when the time comes." NIck says, obviously as taken aback by the thought as I am.

We leave after that and go get into our assigned police car. We sit for a while with the car idling before I look over at NIck.

"We'd better get going huh?" I say trying to break the tension.

"Judy, we don't have to worry about kids right now. This whole thing is new and we should take it slow. We can talk about and worry about kids when that gets here but for now let's not ruin this when it's just begun." He smiles over at me and then slides his sunglasses down over his eyes. I put the car into reverse and back out of the parking lot.

"Let's do this, Partner." I say in a joking tone as we drive towards the last sighting of the races. "We have some rats to bust."


	8. Chapter Eight- Intimate

It had been a long day. We were finally wrapping up the case that chief Bogo had sent us on. We get in the cop car with our two main crooks in the back. The leaders of the "rat pack" were actually two antelope from Sahara square. They'd been smuggling drugs around the different ecosystems and the races were actually just them racing to their next drop off point. Me and Nick drive to the station and lead the crooks up to the front desk.

"Ring up the chief" I say to clawhauser, "we caught his rats." Chief Bogo gives us our congratulations and tells us we have the rest of the night off to do what we please.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do twice thought." He added sarcastically but with a sense of seriousness.

"Sure thing sir." Nick said as he grabbed my hand and walked out of the station. "Where to officer Hopps?" Nick asked with a wink as we got to my car. My ears perk up as a thought popped into my head, but I don't know how Nick will feel about it. There's only one way to find out I guess, I think to myself as I turn towards him.

"We could go to my place if you want?" I start blushing as the words leave my mouth.

"You sure carrots? I'd hate to impose." He said with that same sly grin he always does.

"Ok then let's go." I say hopping into my car and buckling up. Nick and I arrive at my apartment. I unlock my door and we step inside, I slide my jacket off and reach out my hand to take Nicks and then hang them up in the closet by my front door. I walk into the living room and gesture towards the couch.

"You can sit here, I'll go make some coffee." I say walking towards the kitchen. As I'm waiting on the coffee to finish brewing I start thinking about what I have planned. This could either turn out really bad or really good, I think to myself. We just started dating, plus I'm a virgin and he's probably had tons of sexual partners. What if I'm not any good and he doesn't like it. Stop it Judy, I think. Don't Whig yourself out before it even happens. I pour nicks cup and bring it into the living room where Nick is seated in my couch. My mind starts to wander again, but I shut it down and set the cups on the table.

"I didn't know how you liked yours so I brought some cream and sugar."

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he reached for the sugar in the center of the table. After he stirred in his sugar and took a few sips I realized my heart was racing. Why am I so nervous? I think to myself. He probably won't even say yes anyways. Nick looks up a me expectantly and I go speechless, looking into his piercing green eyes and imagining all the things he could do to me.

"What's wrong Judy?" Nick asks, a worried look spreading over his face. Suddenly I can't help myself anymore and leap forward, planting a big kiss on his lips. I slip my tongue into his mouth and start to feel a tingling sensation between my legs. Nick pulls back and looks at me, his eyes full of lust, I can tell that he can smell my desire for him.

"Judy… I don't know about this." He says pushing me off of him. "We just got together, and not that I don't want to, but I don't want to rush into this."

"Oh." I said stepping back and looking down towards my feet. "I'm sorry…" My ears involuntarily droop behind my head again as I realize how big of a mistake this was.

"Hey, Don't be upset please... Look Judy I love you, but waiting isn't a bad idea, especially with our situation, being different species and all."

"Yeah, You're probably right" I say, choking back tears. This didn't go how I thought it would at all, the species comment hurt the worst though.

"Are you a virgin Judy?" The Question takes me aback, I hadn't anticipated him asking me up front.

"Yes?" I say questioningly.

"I Thought so." NIck said in return. This hurt even worse than the species comment.

"I think you should go…" I say turning away and walking to the door, gesturing him out.

"Judy, I didn´t mean to hurt your feelings, I just don't want to hurt you in any way, losing it is a big deal and I just want you to be sure about this." He says, his ears drooping, but I'm too upset to care.

"Yeah" I say back, staring at my feet. I feel Nick walk past before he turns back to me in the hallway.

"I love you Judy, I really do." I nod back before shutting the door on him and walk back towards my room. How could I have been so stupid as to thinking that he would want to be with me in that way. I couldn't even come close to the beautiful foxes he has been with in the past. It's probably best that we don´t. I change into my pajamas and slide into bed. I just need to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened. I think to myself as the tears start sliding down my cheeks. I lay in bed crying until I finally drift off into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter Nine- The Wreck

The rest of the week seemed to drag on, Nick and I hardly spoke the last few days even though we spent every second of the work day together. Every time I looked over at him a stabbing pain went through my chest, I hated myself for even thinking this would work out. I see him look over at me through the corner of my eye and it reminds me of the day of the speech after we figured out who was behind the savage attacks. I smiled at the memory, I missed that. Everything being so simple with Nick, now it was all messed up. Nick must have seen my smile because he then asked what I was thinking about.

"Just the day of the ceremony after bellwether was thrown in jail." I said looking at him before quickly looking away and drooping my ears as our situation sank back into my thoughts.

"Yeah, that was a good day." He replied sullenly. I hated hearing him sad, but what was I supposed to do? I had put myself out there and he completely knocked me out of the park. I decided not to reply, because nothing good came to my mind to say back. The rest of the car ride home was an awkward silenced one. Whenever we pulled up to his house he invited me inside, but I declined, not wanting to extend the awkwardness any longer.

"Look Carrots, I'm sorry about everything. I love you." He said before shutting the car door and walking with slumped shoulders towards his house. This is stupid, I thought before I rolled down the window and yelled, " I love you too!" Nick turned towards me and a smile spread across his face and he threw me an air kiss that I caught and returned with one of my own. Maybe things would get better, slowly but surely anyways. I drove towards my house, unknowing what lay just around the corner. I didn't even see the other car before it slammed into me, and everything went black.


	10. Chapter Ten- The Plan

I wake up groggy, barely aware of my dark surroundings. I shake my head and instantly regret it, the room began spinning and an extreme wave of nausea rushed through my body, causing me to hurl off to the side. I reach up to wipe my mouth before realizing my hands are tied behind my back. My senses jump into hyperdrive, I look around and begin to take in my surroundings. I'm in a square room made of stone, the air seems damp and musky. I must be in a basement, I think to myself. Immediately after coming up with this, I look for a staircase. One appeared in the corner behind the chair I'm fastened to. After locating the Exit I begin taking inventory, but besides the chair and rope that were on me, there wasn't anything left in the room. My gun had been removed, as well as all my other weapons that I carried on my belt. I begin to look towards my injuries, my head feels sticky so I'm guessing I have some kind of head injury, one of my ears is bent the wrong way, and I have a throbbing pain in my ankle. I seem to be able to move it though, so I don't think it's broken. Just after deciding that my injuries aren't bad I hear the creaking of a door opening, and footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. I stiffen, hearing the familiar sound of hooves on pavement. The rustling of wool on wool, from the thickness of the sheeps body rubbing against itself.

"It's been awhile Mrs. Hopps." Doug the sheep comes around the chair and faces me. His eyes boring into my skull with a calm fierceness, "After Bellwether got thrown in jail I thought the operation would be over, but it turns out that she left a list of instructions just for me in case she ever got caught. And, well, Judy the plans almost complete. You're the last piece I needed before I can put it all together."

"What exactly is your plan, Doug?" I say with a snarl. Staring back at him with the same fierceness that he had given me.

"Well we knew about Nicky and yours new found love for each other, and we knew that he would do anything to make sure your safe, even lets say, release the night howlers gas into the ZPD. Can you imagine, the world's finest cops, the ones supposed to save everyone from the bad guys, are the ones killing and maiming everyone in sight." My anger ripped through me, and also a newfound fear, not just for the animals of zootopia, but also for Nick. A malicious smile spread across Doug's face as he sees me thinking of a way to stop this. "Your planning is futile carrots, is it alright if I call you that? You see carrots, the plans already in motion, Nicks already at the ZPD, awaiting the signal before hurting everyone just to save you. His little cotton tail."

"You monster!" I yell at the sheep. "How could you do this to all those innocent people, what did they ever do to you?" I say, struggling against the rope that's binding my arms together.

"Sheep have always been seen as the meekest prey, that's why nobody suspected us when everything was going down, the wolves yes, the weasel yes, even the mice and polar bears, but not the sheep. We've been put down in every single way, no one ever thinking we are anything other than dinner and office assistants. Bellwether was just the first one to be done with it, it didn't take her long to get others into her plan, and eventually put it into action. But she knew you would figure it out eventually which is why she made this back up plan. Once all the Officers are turned only the strong will survive. And that will be when the sheep rise up, curing everyone, and taking over the city first, and everyone else later."

"So that's your master plan? Kill people and take over the world?" I ask, trying to distract him while I work on removing a loose screw from the chair that I found.

"Yep, and whats better is neither you or Your fox will live to see our plan through." He says laughing and walking towards the stairs leading out of the basement. "Don't worry Judy, I'll be back before you know it." I hear the door shut as he leaves the room, and I quickly remove the screw the rest of the way before going at the rope with. I have to cut it before he gets back, I think to myself. It must have taken a good hour to finally cut through the rope, I shake my arms free of their binds and stretch them out. Their soreness makes obvious I'd been tied awhile, but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with. I stand a put a little weight on my sore ankle, trying to see how bad it was injured. After a little while of working it out and walking around it feels better. Probably just bruised in the crash, I think to myself. I walk to the stairs and perk up my good ear, trying to catch any noise from upstairs. After a few minutes of listening, and not hearing anything, I decide to try the stairs. I slowly creep up the stairs towards the door separating me from my freedom. I press my ear to the cool wood and listen for any sounds of voices or movement on the other side. I reach towards the handle and slowly start to open the door, when it swings open from the outside, throwing me down the stairs and revealing Nick and Doug on the other side.

"You clever little bunny, I knew you would try and escape." Doug says, but I'm to busy looking over Nicks limp body, and the muzzle covering his mouth and nose. I'd have to get that off of him before he wakes up, I think, remembering the story he told me of when he was a child.

"Don't worry, Nicky here will be fine, you on the other hand I'm not so sure about. You see I injected him with a low dosage of the Night Howler serum, it will last long enough for him to kill you, just before it wears off and he realizes what he's done. I put a muzzle on him to buy you some time, but not much." He says, the malicious smile returning to his woolen face. Doug begins walking down the stairs carrying Nicks form. He places him on the ground next to me before turning towards where I'm sprawled out on the floor, "Oh, and by the way carrots, sometimes lust drives out hunger, so be sure to keep your legs closed."says with a wink, before turning back towards the stairs that lead out of the basement. "See you later cottontail." Doug says before shutting and locking the door to the basement. I hear a moan and turn just as Nick starts to move around, awakening from his slumber.


	11. Chapter eleven- Hurt

I can see the malevolence in his eyes as soon as he opens them. His usually soft compassionate green, is a dark unnatural shade. I back up slowly as he turns to look at me, walking on all fours and shaking his head to be rid of the muzzle covering his snarling snout.

"Nick, it's me, Judy." I say, trying to get him to see me as the bunny he knows and loves and not as his next meal. "Please Nick, you don't want to do this." Tears start welling up in my eyes as a low guttural growl starts coming from the fox standing before me. He begins thrashing around and clawing at his face, while I search for any weapon or way of escaping. I hear the snapping of leather and the clink of the metal hitting the floor. I turn to see the muzzle across the room and the bared teeth of a hungry fox. I start backing up, knowing there's no way of escaping my fate, but trying to buy me some time. "Remember all the fun times we've had?" I say, still trying to bring my loveable fox back before the inevitable takes place. I feel my back press up against the cool stone that is the wall of the basement. Nick continues pressing forward, inch by inch, just as he's about to reach me I jump towards him and scratch his face with my back claws before running towards the stairs leading outside. I hear Nick chasing after me, growling with hunger and savagery as the night howlers serum does its worst. He pounces on me from behind just as I reach the foot of the stairs, knocking my head on the bottom step causing me to momentarily black out before returning to reality. Nick is standing over my body, my head is screaming with pain as I think of anything I can do to stop him without killing him completely. His salivating mouth drips down onto my uniform, I look up into his eyes as he lowers his head to my neck, going for the kill, I close my eyes and await my death.

"I love you Nick." I say, in case he is in there I want him to know that I forgive him. But the pain never comes, I open my eyes to see what happened. As soon as I look at Nick I know, the hunger in his eyes has changed to one of a sexual nature. This is the first time I realized that Nick is naked, the muzzle was the only thing on him before now, and his enlarged foxhood is extremely apparent as he towers over my sprawled out body. Oh no, I think, realizing that what's about to take place isn't going to be any better than what would have happened otherwise. I'd never seen a fox before, or actually any animal for that matter, except those online when I was pleasuring myself, but they hardly counted. He was big, even for an animal his size, there was no way I was going to be able to take all of him. But looking back towards his face, I could see he was going to make me whether I could or not.

"Nick, just a few more minutes and the serum will wear off, please don't do this. Remember what you said about waiting a bit. I think that's a good idea, we shouldn't rush this." But Nick had already taken his hard cock into his hand and was stroking it slowly. Looking over my body, he reaches forward and cups my right breast. I slap his paw away in reflex and fear. Nick snarls and bites my arm, causing me to scream in pain. He uses his back paws to pin my legs and his arms to begin unzipping the top of my uniform, exposing my black sports bra underneath. I want to fight him, to make it stop, but the pain in my arm and the throbbing of my head leave me motionless. He pops my breasts from the bra and begins massaging them, rolling his soft fingers over my nipples. I feel a wetness forming in between my legs, Nick tenses, smelling my pleasure, he leans forwards and fits his mouth to mine, forcing his tongue inside as he continues messing with my boobs. Nick sits up suddenly and starts working my pants off my legs, his throbbing erection dripping with pre-cum. I jerk and start kicking, I can't let him do this, I think.

"Nick please stop…" I say, my voice barely a whisper as the tears stream down my face. He pierces my thigh with his claws, causing blood to seep down my leg as he continues removing my pants. As soon as they're off he sits upright and forces my mouth onto the head of his penis. He fucks my mouth hard, causing me to gag and choke as the tears have turned into soft wails. He releases me from his grasp and I fall limply back to the floor, he spreads my legs and aims his foxhood to my small opening. He rips through me, the pain unlike any I've ever felt before. Everything seems to slow down and go silent. I feel Nick pumping in and out of my body, and the blood slowly running out of my wounds. I feel him shudder as he finishes inside me before collapsing to the floor by my side. We lay in silence for a while, before the blackness starts seeping in, the lack of blood causing me to lose consciousness. Somewhere in the distance I hear Nick yelling my name, but it's too far away, and I'm too tired to fight the sleep that's closing in. As the distant yelling continues, I let myself fall into the awaiting abyss.


	12. Chapter Twelve- Doctors

I awake, and instantly wish to be back in the blackness of before. The bright lights mixed with the pounding of my skull were not fun. I blink my eyes a few times to try and adjust them to the room. Everything is white, except for the blue paper gown that I'm dressed in and the vibrant bouquet of flowers in the corner. I try to sit up, but a piercing pain in my leg and head stops me dead in my tracks. I look and see the bandages covering my arm and leg, and I can feel the cast on my ear and the wrap in my head. I must look like shit, I think to myself before reaching over and pressing the nurse call button. A chubby beaver walks into the room holding a chart and a pen. She looks at me over the rim of her glasses and begins checking my vitals and monitors.

"Nice to see you've woken up," She says as she shuffles around my bed to listen to my heart, she raises my arm and begins to unwrap the bandages. "Any pain?" She asks as my arm becomes exposed, I have stitches all the way up the inside of my forearm.

" Yeah, a lot actually," I say with a slight chuckle, my head screaming at the action.

"I bet, you had some pretty extensive injuries, if it wasn't for the young fox that brought you in you probably would've died" She said. Her reference to Nick made my fur stand on end as memories flooded back into my mind. A wave of nausea rushes over me and I puke in the trash can thats resting beside my bed. The nurse hands me some water that I use to rinse my mouth.

"Sorry," I say as she rewaps my arm after making sure no infection has formed and then starts unwrapping my leg. I sit quietly as she continues examining my injuries. After she's done she gives a slight nod before asking if I need anything.

"No thank you," I say, attempting to smile, but unable do to the throbbing pain and the sadness that's spreading throughout my body.

"The Gyno' will be in, in a second to see how everything else is fairing. The fox that brought you in is still here, I can bring him in if you want to see a familiar face, he seemed really distraught when he brought you in."

"No," I instantly say, not wanting to even think about Nick, much less see him. "Actually could you just not tell him I've woken up yet, I'm feeling tired and I know he's going to push through every barrier there is to see me." I say trying to make it sound like nothing's up, instead of letting on to the blind panic that's rushing through my body.

"Sure sweetie, you get some rest now." She says with a smile before turning and shutting the door to my hospital room. I let out a sigh before looking down towards my lap, the Gyno', I think to myself. Tears begin welling up in my eyes as I think of the fact that my injuries are so bad I have to have a Gynecologist come in to look at me. I cry for a few minutes before the exhaustion takes over and I let my mind get sucked back into the peaceful darkness.

Moments later, the doctor came in to check my nether regions and make sure all the injuries were healing appropriately. After a careful examination and some questions about where most of the discomfort was located, she declared me okay for the day and left me to rest some more. I was just about to drift back off when I remembered why this whole thing had happened.

" The NIGHT HOWLERS!" I scream, before pushing the nurse call button a billion times, praying that I'm not too late. The Nurse runs into the room, a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong, are you ok, Judy talk to me." she yells frantically scanning my body for any injuries.

"The NIGHT HOWLERS" I yell again, unable to get anything else to come out of my mouth. She looks at me confused, before a face of realization come across her face.

"Oh Judy I thought something was wrong with you," She says angrily.

"No you don't understand, there was a release of Night Howlers gas in the ZPD. We need to get there quick." I say rushed.

"Yes we know." The nurse says, as she checks my vitals on the monitor. "The young Fox that brought you in told us after he made sure you were going to be ok. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was in love with you." She says looking toward me for any indication that something was going on between me and Nick.

"Yea he's my... mate," I say hesitantly. "But enough about him, what about the ZPD?" I say still trying to figure out why this Beaver isn't freaking out.

" Oh yes, we had the SWAT team restrain the area and the animals affected. Our best doctors are down there curing them and keeping an eye out to make sure everything goes ok." She says with a nod to the monitors. Happy my vitals are all in good shape. Turning back towards me she says, "Is that all Miss Hopps?"

"Yes ma'am" a wave of relief floods my body, it's over its all over I think to myself as exhaustion takes over and makes the world go black.


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Heartbreak

I awake again in a world of pain. The medicine must have worn off, I think to myself blinking my eyes open trying to get them to adjust to the harsh light of the hospital room. I feel something furry brush against my arm and look down to see a sleeping Nicholas beside my bed, his head resting on the edge. I shuffle a few centimeters away, not too far but not so close to where he can touch me. I stare at him, his soft lax face, it brings back so many good memories of the two of us together, but it also brings bad ones. I lean over the side of my bed and vomit into the trash can, the noise startles Nick awake and he looks up at me just as I wipe my face clean.

" Carrots, your awake!" he exclaims happily, "How are you feeling? Do you need me to call the nurse? I'll call her up," he says rushedly as he jumps up and presses the call button beside my bed.

"Thanks." I say shortly, turning away from his optimistic face. I hear a quiet whimper and I turn back to see his ears drooped and him looking down towards the floor.

"Judy…" he says solemnly. "I don't expect you to forgive me, or ever look at me the same way again. I will never be able to express to you how incredibly sorry and how shitty i feel about what i did to you. But you have to believe me when i say it wasn't really me. It was the serum, I would never dream of doing something like that to you… I'm just very sorry." He said, never raising his head from looking down. My ears drooped, i couldn't even begin to understand how he must feel. Knowing what he had done while he was under the effects of the serum. But despite how sorry I felt for him the fear and sickening feeling I had while looking at him was too much for me to bear.

"I know your sorry Nick,'' I say barely over a whisper. "I am too". Nick looks up at me confused.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks.

"I wasn't able to help you, or keep myself away from you long enough for the serum to wear off."

"Oh Carrots", he says. "It wasn't your fault, judging by the bruises covering my body and the gashes across my snout, you put up a pretty good fight." He says solemnly, gazing down at the floor. "You did your best Judy, you and I both know that."

He kept using my real name instead of the many quirky nicknames he had given me over our time together. I could hear the sincerity in his voice, the pain and longing too. For forgiveness, or even a dash of hope that we might be what we once were. My heart reached out to him, I cared for the handsome fox sitting in front of me very deeply, but I knew we would never be the same. There was too much damage, literally and metaphorically, for us to go back to how things were, and I told him as much.

"Look Nick", I say slowly. "You know I care about you deeply…" At this his ears perk up and his head swings towards me, there's hope and tears filling his eyes. "But," I begin again. And at once the hope leaves and his ears droop down once more. Leaving a sad, tear filled gaze staring at me over the railing of my bed. "The damage done is too much to ever fix completely, even with time or space I don't think we could ever go back to how things were know that what happened wasn't your fault, it was the serum corrupting your brain...but, every time I look at you, the images of what happened dance through my brain and it terrifies me Nick. I just think it would be best if we went our separate ways, at least for a little while until I feel as if I can be around you without fearing for my life." As the words leave my mouth I feel the tears well up in my eyes and a ripping pain shoot through my chest. I know my words hurt him too by the defeated empty gaze I was receiving from him, but I knew that the pain I'd get from remembering the events that took place every time I looked at him would be far worse.

"I'm sorry Nick, but you need to go." He just nods and slowly rises from his chair. He begins walking to the door, and as he reaches for the handle he turns back towards me one last time, the emptiness inside his eyes was almost too much to bear. He looks back towards the door, opens it, and leaves without another word. I let out a gasp of air, not realizing I'd been holding my breath, and with that came a wave of overloading emotions. I break down into heaving sobs, crying heavily into my pillow until I drift back off into the dark awaiting abyss.


	14. Chapter 14- The End

(POV Judy Hopps)

"Goodnight Mom" I say, hanging up yet another call from my parents since the… incident happened. It's been two months since I got released from the hospital, and 3 weeks that I've been back at work, and they still call every night to check up on me. I know they're scared, I was too, but now I just want to get back to my life and try to forget what happened and move on. Bogo insisted I go to counseling before allowing me to even step foot back in the precinct, and despite my protests, I'm glad I'm going. It's really helped me clear my head, and come to terms with what happened to me, and it even gave me a chance to solve some other underlying issues I had about my past back in bunnyburrow. Now that I'm cleared to begin working again though, Bogo has only allowed to do desk work, filing paperwork, and police reports for other officers. Parking duty would be better than this bullshit. But, I'm just happy to be back in the game. Nick was transferred to another precinct in another district. It makes me sad to think about him, while I'm glad he's not here, I can't imagine the hell he's going through. Emotionally and physically, the news broadcasted our story across zootopia, so I know his reputation followed him to his new base. I just hope he's okay… I think to myself. I have forgiven him for what happened, I know it wasn't his fault and that if he could take it back he would, but he can't. It's just something we'll both have to live with from now on. I want to meet up with him, to talk and just see his face, and maybe even work on being friends again. But I still need some time, I still have nightmares about the incident, and I don't think seeing him in my dreams as well as in the real world is the best call. Maybe one day though, Maybe… one day…

(POV Nicholas Wilde)

I wake up to banging on the wall above my head. Uggghhh, I think to myself, the neighbors are at it again. Haven't they ever heard of sleep? I kick the blanket off my feet and swing them over the edge of my bed. Might as well get something to drink since I'm up. I walk over to the fridge and reach for the handle only to stop myself before opening it up. My eyes are stuck on the photo i have pinned up of me and Judy. Before everything that happened, happened. I feel my heart sink in my chest at the sight of her cheerful smile, the way her arms are wrapped around my waist and her head is pressed against my chest. I feel tears begin welling up in my eyes. What I did to her, no, what that thing did to her… I'll never be able to forgive myself for. I got reassigned to a new precinct, after undergoing many psych evaluations and lots of tests to make sure the serum didn't have any lasting effects on my overall health. Everyone there is nice enough, but i know what they think of when they look at me, what they say about me behind my back. I've overheard many conversations about the incident from others who thought they were far enough away, but blessed is me with overactive hearing from my many a day snooping around before I got on the right side of the law. I mostly stay to myself anyhow, not really in the right mindset for making any new friends. I miss her. I know she needs her space, to get through what happened, and maybe I'm being selfish, but I feel like she should have gotten past the part about me. I didn't have any control over what was happening and she knows that, I just… I wanna see her face, look at her smile and stare into her beautiful Amethyst eyes again. I feel like just seeing her again would make me feel so much better, would help me heal faster. But she needs time, and I will just have to wait until she comes to me, if she ever does that is. She has every right not to ever want to see me again, and honestly I wouldn't blame her if she never did. But I hope she will, even if it takes years, I hope she will…

The End


End file.
